


silk pajamas

by FriendlyNeighbourhoodTransguy01



Category: High Rollers DnD (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyNeighbourhoodTransguy01/pseuds/FriendlyNeighbourhoodTransguy01
Summary: local lucius kinny is horny on main.they are both trans, quill is a little asexual too, I don't make the rules.enjoy.
Relationships: Qillek "Quill" Ad Khollar/Lucius Virion-Elluin Elenasto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	silk pajamas

Lucius shifted uncomfortably in his bed, he couldn't rest. He hadn't been able to easily fall into his usual trance for almost a week now. All that was on his mind was Quill. He rolled over as he tried to ignore his small cock rubbing against his silk pajamas. He loved these pajamas, an incredibly soft and clingy baby pink material hugged his torso and his hips and then fell into a skirt ending at the middle of his thighs. He hoped the current situation between his legs wouldn't stain it. He had thought about the situation again, and somehow found himself involuntarily opening his legs, letting the soft fabric of his night dress fall against his wetness. He let out a barely audible gasp as he rutted against the tiny amount of friction it gave him. Shutting his eyes tightly, he Imagined that the feather light touch of silk was instead his beloved bird touching him so gently. Without thinking about his actions, Lucius slowly trailed one hand down his body to the part screaming for attention. He rubbed his throbbing cock through his silk pajamas until he could feel his wetness seeping through them. Lucius heard the door to his quarters creek open but he couldn't manage to stop touching himself. Instead he just looked up at the aarakocra now standing in his doorway with pleading eyes.  
Obviously taking pity, Quill walked towards the bed where Lucius lay helpless.  
"It's okay my love, I've got you" whispered Quill "Let me take it from here".  
With his one taloned hand he carefully moved his lover's hand aside to take its place. Lucius let out a moan as he quickly learned how Quill's touch felt compared to his own. Quill' s movements seemed a lot more skilled as he rubbed circles over his sex.  
"Oh you're so wet, you're going to ruin this pretty little dress" he purred as he pressed through the silk to toy with the entrance to Lucius' hole, causing the wet patch to spread. Lucius tried to reply but he could only let out a strangled moan. Quill chuckled and went back to circling his cock, this time with a tiny amount more pressure, but that was all it took. Lucius came, crying out Quills name as his entire body shook. As soon as he'd finished he became aware of his surroundings, his cheeks turning bright pink as he tried to hide his face.  
"Uh, thank you Quill" he mumbled into his pillow.  
"it was my pleasure, my love" Quill sounded very proud of himself. "Now let's get you out of those wet clothes… and we might also need to change your bed sheets, my apologies."  
Lucius looked down confused, until he noticed that not only was there the wet patch on the front of his pajamas, but also one just under his arse, and that his own come still was trickling down his legs and onto his bed.  
"Oh.. " he whispered, trying to hide his face again. 

Quill tried to ignore the uncomfort growing in his own groin. It was an almost foreign feeling for him. It was extremely rare he ever felt these kinds of urges, and he had never felt particularly attracted to anyone in this way before, until he fell in love with Lucius. Lately Quill had been noticing the beauty in the elfs slender body and soft pale skin more than usual. He was overcome with the urge to show his lover just how beautiful he found him. 

Lucius lay, looking through lidded eyes at Quill who helped him out of his night clothes. He felt extremely vulnerable, lying in front of his beloved like this. He tried to cross his legs to keep a bit of his dignity, but he felt a taloned hand on his thigh softly urging them apart. Lucius sighed as he couldn't help but open his legs, exposing himself fully.  
Quill felt all his blood rush to his crotch as his eyes fell onto Lucius' soft stomach, pale narrow hips, then down to his sex, a small amount of neat blonde hair lay above his visibility wet folds, the pink head of his cock sticking out roughly half an inch. Quill couldn't help himself but touch. Lucius couldn't stop himself gasping as Quill slid a finger into his wetness, taking great care not to hurt him with his talons.  
"This doesn't look like cleaning up" muttered Lucius between breathy moans.  
"You distracted me, is it okay if I take my clothes off too?"  
"Yes!"  
Quill stripped naked in what must have been record time, still after pulling his shirt over his head he was greeted by the sight of Lucius shamelessly rubbing his own cock.  
"I'm sorry, did I stop touching you for three seconds? I literally only have one hand, if I could have taken my clothes off and kept making you feel good I would have."  
Lucius looked bashful and held up both his hands in shame.  
"I didn't say to stop" smirked Quill. "In fact, could you do something for me?"  
Lucius nodded  
"I want to fuck you, I'd like you to prepare your hole with your fingers first though. is that okay"  
"Yes!" Lucius thinks that might have been the fastest he had ever agreed to anything. He began by rubbing his cock, breathing deeply until he felt relaxed enough to push one finger into his hole. He was wet but very tight, he moaned as he worked his finger in and out, the palm of his hand still applying pressure to his cock. it felt good but oh how he wishes it was Quill touching him. 

Quill watched with eager eyes Lucius' hole relaxed enough for another elegant finger to work its way in. Quill began stroking his own cock, it was very different to what Lucius has, despite having pretty similar functions. He knew he would be able to penetrate his lover. His cock throbbed and grew as he watched the other man begin to thrust up onto his own fingers, clearly needing more. "You're doing so well my love, just hold on a little longer" he whispered as he knelt down on the bed next to Lucius' face. Immediately, the high elf lent over to nuzzle his face into Quills groin.  
"Good boy" Quill moaned and Lucius wrapped his lips around his cock. He sucked so eagerly that Quill quickly had to stop him or he wouldn't have latested any longer. 

They fumbled a bit trying to get into a position they were both happy with. They giggled between themselves until Lucius found himself straddling his boyfriend.  
"Can I..?" the elf asked, suddenly sounding nervous.  
"Please.." begged Quill from beneath him. Lucius lowered himself onto Quill's cock and they both moaned in unison. It wasn't big by any stretch of the imagination, but Lucius found himself clenching around it and rocking back and forth. The pleasure was enough to make his brain go fuzzy, his eyes rolled back into his head, his mouth fell open as he lost control of the sounds coming out. Quill placed his one hand on Lucius' hip to keep him still before thrusting up. With this Lucius began to cry.  
"Please.. Quill… so good.. yes… more.. Quill, ple-"  
It was only because Lucius' body had gone completely limp with pleasure that Quill was able to pick him up and flip them over. Slamming him into the bed and fucking him without mercy. Lucius came, crying Quill's name, body shaking, tears running down his face. The feeling of Lucius coming around his cock was more than enough to send Quill over the edge, he came deep inside Lucius, his face pressed into his neck to muffle his moans. 

After a moment of panting, Quill rolled off of Lucius.  
"Was that okay?" the bird asked nervously.  
"It was amazing" said Lucius, who was grinning from ear to ear.  
"We definitely need to clean up now" mumbled Quill as he got comfortable cuddling next to Lucius.  
"Yes, we will" Lucius closed his eyes, he could feel a mixture of both of their come dripping out of him, but he was much too exhausted to do anything about it at present.  
Quill looked up at Lucius, the high elf looked stunningly peaceful, his cheeks flushed pink, his platinum blond hair played out across the pillow. There was what appeared to be a small scattering of fresh wounds on his neck and shoulder. Upon closer inspection they were definitely bite marks from something with a large beak.  
"Uh oh" though Quill, he had no idea how Lucius was going to explain that one to the team in the morning.


End file.
